Stalker
by MidoriTenshiSakura
Summary: A person from the past haunts Sango in their search for the Shikon shards and puts her life in danger. Can Miroku help her before it's too late?


Author's Introductory Rant:  
  
  
Hello, everyone! I was overwhelmed by the respondents on my first ever SxM fic, and I decided to make one again. I don't know if this will be one-shot or chaptered but I do hope that you'll still read it! Thanks to all those who reviewed my first fic, "When She Cries"!  
  
Still dedicated to my twin sister, Shohoku no Miko. Miss you already! Go home now! [She's on her retreat.]  
  
  
~MidoriTenshiSakura~  
  
  
Standard Disclaimers Apply.  
  
  
  
Stalker  
by MidoriTenshiSakura  
  
  
"Who's there?" Inu-Yasha asked to no one in particular when a different and suspicious smell caught his attention. He sniffed and sniffed.  
  
Kagome stopped short behind him. "Inu-Yasha, what happened?"  
  
Miroku's brows creased. "I feel Naraku's presence!"  
  
Kirara felt numb all of a sudden and did not move, which was unusual.  
  
Sango saw Kirara's reaction. "Are you okay, Kirara?"  
  
The creature looked up and nodded doubtingly.  
  
"Curse that new moon! I can't use my instincts well!" He sniffed again. Then his eyes went dilated and he walked farther into the woods.  
  
Sango followed him with her eyes. "Inu-Yasha, where are you going?" She asked. But Inu-Yasha did not hear her. "Inu-Yasha... Inu-Yasha!" She shouted when she felt that he was not in control of himself, and ran after him deeper into the woods.  
  
"Inu-Yasha!" Shippo shouted the same time Kagome turned her head and found the hanyou gone. She started to take strides towards deep into the forest.  
  
Miroku came in front of her. "Kagome-sama! Stay here while I follow Inu-Yasha and Sango-sama. Kirara, if you please..." Kirara transformed and went with him. He ran as the two stood there, waiting... hoping that nothing bad would happen to the four of them.  
  
"Inu-Yasha..." She murmured.  
  
  
  
"Inu-Yasha! Sango-sama!" He shouted. Black clouds were now covering the once starlit sky, a scary aura creeping. He stopped when he heard footsteps nearby, and prepared to open his right hand.  
  
The bushes moved, and an angry Inu-Yasha came out of them. "Oi! How...What...Where the heck am I?" He asked as he came up to him.  
  
"Inu-Yasha, where's Sango-sama?" Miroku asked. Kirara growled, as if asking the same question.  
  
"Sango-sama?" He echoed. "I don't know! I don't even know how I got here! I just found myself here!" He retorted. [a/n: Gomen ne, I'm not used to the wanna-gonna-ain't that most of you use! Please bear with me!]  
  
A worried expression cast on Miroku's features. "Where is she?" His heart began beating fast, his eyes unsettling, desperately looking for the exterminator.  
  
"C'mon, what are you waiting for? Let's go look for her before it's too late!" Inu-Yasha proceeded running when...  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" A shriek pierced the silence of the night.  
  
"Kagome-sama!" Inu-Yasha recognized the voice. He turned and went to the next direction.  
  
"Well I guess I'm the only one who can go look for Sango-sama..." He thought as an eerie feeling surged in his heart. He closed his eyes and tried to look for Sango's aura, and something told him that she was just ahead of him. "Kirara, let's go!" He started running, his thoughts disturbed as to how he reacted when Inu-Yasha showed up without Sango. "Sango... Where are you?"  
  
  
  
The clouds above were getting darker, Zephyr was present, but somehow there was an unfamiliar chill accompanying him. "Kirara, do you feel that?" She asked her companion.  
  
No reply came. No growl, no reaction from the feline.  
  
"Kirara?" She looked back, and the trees told her that she had no one following her.  
  
She sighed, an audible one. "Kirara? Kirara?" She shouted, trying to find where Kirara is.   
  
She heard a muffled movement nearby, and she drew her boomerang. "Who's there?"  
  
A man emerged from the bush, his body and face covered with fur. [a/n: No, it's not Naraku! (Just to clear out speculations)] He smiled. "Hisashiburi, Sango." The creepy man said.  
  
There was something strange in that voice. It seemed as though she heard it before. It was strange yet familiar at the same time. 'That voice... I know I've heard that before... But... when?'  
  
"Hmm... Let's see... It's been... eight years? Yes, eight years."  
  
She recognized that voice. There was that pitch in his voice that irritated her a lot way back. "Teme... You're the..." She remembered now.  
  
The man smiled once more and took a step towards her. "Yes, I'm the boy you fought with eight years ago. The one who irritated the ever-silent and ever-patient Sango and made her lose control."  
  
"Who wouldn't feel irritated whenever you would use your supposedly strong power on me, huh, Mienai?" She shot back.   
  
Something flickered in her eyes. "Well well, well... Look what's happened to the cowardly exterminator! Let me guess... Was it because you were considered the greatest exterminator at present? Was it because... you grew your hair long?" He taunted.  
  
"Mienai, shut up." She said sternly.  
  
"Or is it because..."  
  
"I said stop it!"  
  
"... Your family died in the town when it was burned?"  
  
"No!!!!" She shrieked. She threw the boomerang aimlessly, and he easily evaded it. She sat accidentally and tears began streaming down.  
  
"Ow, look at little Sango, she's crying again... Poor baby..." He drew near her and put his two fingers on her forehead.  
  
Sango wanted to protest, but she went speechless and was unable to move.  
  
"Now let's see what you're made of..." Mienai closed his eyes and contemplated, trying to read her thoughts.  
  
"Sango-sama!" A voice interrupted his ministrations. He stood up and saw a monk in black with purple cloth draped on his left shoulder. Beside him was a furry creature that semed to glare at him, and the creature went near Sango.  
  
"Looks like we've got company." Mienai stood up.  
  
Kirara went to Sango and stood in between her and Mienai.  
  
"Kirara? Is that you?" Mienai's eyes went wide.  
  
The feline mimicked the otoko's reaction and stared back at him.  
  
"It's me, Mienai! Kirara, it's me!" He bent down and ran his fingers in the creature's fur and then hugged it.  
  
Kirara recognized the touch and purred, then licked the otoko on his cheeks.  
  
"You're still taking care of Kirara? That's sweet." He said to Sango.  
  
"I'm kind to animals but not to monsters." She retorted.  
  
Miroku walked to Sango's side. "Sango-sama, how did you get here? And who is this Mienai?" He asked.  
  
"The question is, who are YOU?" The otoko taunted.  
  
Miroku prepared for a fight, and so did Mienai. They were about to fight, but Sango stood between them and held Miroku's staff.  
  
"Miroku-sama, ikimasu. We don't have to deal with this gaki." She looked up to the monk.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
The onna nodded.  
  
Miroku relaxed from his fighting stance. "Hai."   
  
Sango walked to her boomerang and picked it up. "He's not worth neither yours nor my time. Kirara, let's go." She walked northbound, but the creature was stationary on Mienai's feet. She turned and called again. "Kirara, I said let's go. Shippo and Kagome-sama are waiting for us." She turned to leave again.  
  
The creature just stayed there making no effort to move.  
  
"Kirara!" She half-shouted, and she saw a furious, red-eyed Kirara growling at her. "K-K-Kirara?" Somehow to the feline she seemed to be a stranger.  
  
"Sango-sama, Kirara is under his control!" He started chanting, but Sango pulled his cloak. He looked up and saw a defeated Sango.  
  
"Iie, she's not under his control. Let's just... get out of here. Onegai." She walked away.  
  
Miroku shrugged and followed her. He looked back to Mienai.  
  
Mienai smiled victoriously. "We'll meet again Sango! And of course you too, meddling monk. And the next time we meet, you're going to regret that you came here to look for Sango."  
  
Miroku just smiled back at him. "Honto ni des? I'll be waiting for that." He continued walking away from where Kirara and Mienai were.  
  
  
  
The walk was silent. There was tension forming above the two travellers.  
  
'Who's this Mienai?' He asked himself. 'Why did Kirara choose him over Sango?' 'What did he do to Sango anyway?' There were many questions lurking at the back of his mind, but he did not know where to start asking the onna. He sighed as he stared at the onna walking ahead of him. 'She'll tell me sooner or later.'  
  
It was only now that he noticed her hair. It was better if she left it down that way. The silky and shiny hair would have attracted many men in the villages they passed. Many men would admire her hair... including him.  
  
He shook his head in disbelief. 'This is not the right time. Snap out of it.' He averted his gaze on the ground ahead of him, but the kawaii design embroidered on the bottom of Sango's kimono that led up to the upper end of it made him wonder how she could maintain such figure. She didn't eat that much. She is definitely not fat, but not close to being skinny. She had a great figure. Not to mention her walk. She carried herself well, with such sophistication that it made her look like someone of royal blood, and her actions were full of grace.  
  
It was only now that he noticed all of this. He smiled, suddenly finding his companion - interesting and... "Kireii..." He mumbled.  
  
  
  
'Will he understand?' 'Will he pity me?' 'What will he think of me after I tell him?' She thought as she walked, still continuing the pace that was not too fast or too slow. 'Kirara, I understand why you chose him over me...' She blinked back hot tears.  
  
'Mienai... Why is he back? What does he want from me?' Just the thought of Mienai made her feel like crying once again. He was about to read her mind again a while ago. Just like what he did to her eight years ago. Mienai... He was much older than her, but she didn't know why he did those to her... Whenever he would try to read her mind, she would try to protest, but she always went speechless and numb. And after he did that, the next thing would be to tell her of what he read. Then she would get angry, and the elders would get angry at her and would not listen to her reasons, thinking that whatever she said that Mienai did to her, the otoko was incapable of doing so. Then she would do something to get evidence against him, but Mienai, telling her that if she did that, he would kill her family, would blackmail her. Then she would give in, thinking that Mienai can really do that. And whenever she would get fed up of him, she would approach his father and tell him, but she will get blackmailed by him again and threaten her that he would spill whatever he read in her mind, and keeping his mouth shut would mean that she should...  
  
She pushed the thought away. That Mienai. If she had just discovered her skills earlier, those things wouldn't have happened. The elders wouldn't have ridiculed her she wouldn't have gotten into fights with everyone in town, and she wouldn't have done what he wanted her to do.  
  
"Kireii..."  
  
That word from her companion penetrated in her contemplations, and she looked back at him. "Nani?"  
  
  
  
...tsuzuku...  
  
  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
Nyahahaha!!! So I lied a while ago. I was planning to end this with Miroku telling Sango that he felt something like this and then she telling him the same thing and then a closure. I wasn't planning to include a character but I guess my mind was... well... let's say... containing excess juices that needed to be removed. And poof! The supposedly one-shot fic went chaptered. If you liked this please tell me, and I'll try to update soon. My retreat is coming and I have to leave home for a few days. Waaaaahhhhhh!!!! No Inu-Yasha! No Miroku! No Sesshomaru! Waaaahhhhhh!!!! Anyways, gomen for all wrongly spelled words and wrong grammar, okay? Ja!  
  
  
  
  
~MidoriTenshiSakura~ 


End file.
